


Room for Two

by watermelonriddles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Kissing, M/M, listen it's just a bit of softness, technically? I mean in my version he lived so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: Aaron comes home to find Jesus sleeping in his bed.





	Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after 9x08 but Jesus didn't die (which should be canon anyway, @ the walking dead... fight me)

When he first walked into his room, Aaron was taken aback at the sight of Jesus lying face down on his bed. His top half was completely bare and it was then that Aaron noticed the scar on Jesus’ back. He remembered the night it happened. Sometimes he woke up screaming from nightmares in which the circumstances were much different and Jesus didn’t make it back to Hilltop in time to be treated. Each time he woke up he had to remind himself that Jesus was alive and perfectly okay. He had survived that night and there was nothing to worry about.  
He hadn’t seen Jesus for a while. He still had stitches and was on bed rest the last time Aaron saw him. He had to go back to Alexandria. He couldn’t very well be away from Gracie for too long and he didn’t feel comfortable asking someone to travel with her to Hilltop. She was safe in Alexandria so he would have to go home to her.  
  
This was the first time he had seen Jesus since he left. He had been updated, like the others of Alexandria, on Jesus’ wellbeing but setting eyes on him was an entirely different thing. With his eyes still on the scar, Aaron made his way over to the bed and settled on it. He had this temptation to touch the mark but, as his fingers lingered over it, he was stopped by a sudden movement.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Jesus had rolled towards him, forcing Aaron onto his back. As his brain caught up to what had happened, Aaron looked up to see that Jesus was straddling him.  
  
“Well, you’re definitely back to your old self,” Aaron remarked, finding it impossible to stop smiling.  
  
Jesus grinned, easing up a little as he settled more comfortably. “I’m not doing too bad.”  
  
“What are you doing in my bed anyway?”  
  
“You were out when I got here,” he explained. “I was told I could wait in your house. Gracie agreed to that, might I add. I really only meant to lie down for a minute. Do you mind?”  
  
There was a brief pause. “Not at all.”  
  
“You don’t sound so sure,” Jesus said before adding, more to himself than anything, “I should have gone to the couch.”  
  
Aaron moved quickly, flipping Jesus over so that he was on top this time instead. “I don’t have a problem with you falling asleep on my bed.”  
  
“But…?”  
  
He placed his hand on the bed beside Jesus’ head and leaned down. “You couldn’t have waited for me to join you?”  
  
Jesus blinked a few times in surprise but slowly a smile spread across his face. “Let me make it up to you?”  
  
“You better,” Aaron mumbled.  
The kiss was everything he hoped it would be. Jesus’ lips were so soft that it took him a moment to remember to move his own lips before it seemed like he had no interest at all because oh God, was he interested. For years now he had dreamed about kissing Jesus and now he was.  
  
He slipped his tongue into Jesus’ mouth as felt hands creep up under his shirt. He shifted his weight to his prosthetic, ignoring the slight discomfort, as he ran his hand over Jesus’ bare chest. Aaron revelled in every touch and feeling as Jesus’ tongue pressed against his own. If given half a chance he could stay there all night. He could never bore of kissing Jesus and that was the problem, if he didn’t stop now, he wasn’t so sure he ever could and he needed to. This wasn’t something he could rush.  
  
“Stop,” he managed to get out as he broke away.  
  
Aaron rolled away from Jesus and got up from the bed. He hovered close by, not wanting to give the impression of running away but simply of wanting to slow things down a little bit. Jesus sat up, resting against the headboard. He bunched the covers up around his waist and Aaron knew that they were both having the same reaction.  
  
“You okay?” Jesus asked.  
  
“More than okay,” he reassured. “It’s just… I haven’t seen you in a long time and I don’t want to rush anything.”  
  
Jesus patted the space beside him and after a moment of hesitation, Aaron joined him. The two sat, side by side with their backs against the headboard. Jesus reached over and held his hand, giving it a tight squeeze.  
  
“I get why you had to come back to Alexandria. I would have come and seen you before now but I had to convince Tara and Enid that I was okay. There's five people form Hilltop here because that’s the only way they would allow me to come.”  
  
“I was afraid to see you,” Aaron admitted. “I keep having nightmares about that night. You die and I wake up screaming. It sounds stupid because seeing you would probably have reassured me but I wasn’t sure I could leave again.”  
  
“And you didn’t want to leave Gracie?” Jesus guessed.  
  
“Right,” he agreed. “And I don’t feel comfortable traveling with her. Alexandria is our home and it’s not worth putting her out there just for a trip.” He glanced at Jesus. “No offense.”  
  
He squeezed Aaron’s hand in response. “I get it. That’s why I’ve been convincing Tara and Enid to let me travel here.”  
  
“What are we going to do?”  
  
“Well,” Jesus said before turning to kiss Aaron’s cheek. “I’m going to come and visit you often.” He kissed Aaron’s neck. “So often you’ll get sick of me.”  
  
He titled his head back, allowing Jesus better access. “Never.”  
  
At that, he was being straddled again. Jesus ran his hands through Aaron’s hair as he kissed him. The two of them settled there. Smiling between kisses and moving much slower than before, just enjoying the feel of being so close to one another. The sensation of being so close helped to remind him that Jesus was alive and safe and everything was okay. It was enough to ease his mind and send his heart soaring.  
  
Aaron could certainly handle more moments like this. He would wait as long as it took between visits. If this was all he could get then he would take it. Even just a small amount of time with Jesus was better than no time at all.


End file.
